Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle front section structure.
Related Art
As a vehicle front section structure including front side members extending along a vehicle front-rear direction at both vehicle width direction sides of a vehicle front section, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-137224 describes a structure in which a radiator support that supports a radiator is disposed between a pair of front side members. Side rails (lower members) are disposed extending along the vehicle front-rear direction lower down in the vehicle than the front side members, and the side rails are coupled to the radiator support by brackets.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-137224, the rigidity of the vehicle front section is raised by coupling the front side members and the side rails (lower members) together through the radiator support. However, there is still room for further improvement with regard to effectively transmitting to the radiator support, collision load that is input from the vehicle front in, for example, a front end collision of the vehicle.